


Eyes as Big as His Head

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Bitty has a thing for fucking things.





	Eyes as Big as His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Bitty, Size queen/object insertion
> 
> Bitty likes having big things shoved up his ass. Like beer cans, or bottles, or pick your object. Solo or with someone else, go for it."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=22602

Bitty hated when people lied in their pictures on Grindr. This guy hadn’t been as bad as some, but in reality, his cock was only longer than average and not thicker as well.  
  
Fortunately, it wasn’t entirely a waste. It made Bitty uncomfortable when it felt like his hookup wanted more than anonymous sex and this guy didn’t try to chat Bitty up like they were friends or this was a start to a relationship.

He’d told Bitty where to put his clothes, then folded him over the arm of the couch. "You need a stool?" he'd asked, but Bitty had declined. He liked the strain of having to stand on his tiptoes or only rely on the guy gripping his hips to hold him in place. He’d said yes to condoms, though. It wasn’t even about risk. He liked how it made it feel less like a cock fucking him, and more like an elaborate toy.  
  
The guy also knew how to use his length, thrusting deep inside, where Bitty needed to be touched.  
  
Best of all, he turned out to be observant. After he came, pulling Bitty back onto his cock like he could somehow get further inside him, even though his crotch was flush with Bitty’s ass, he said, "That didn’t quite do it for ya, did it, kid?"  
  
Talking about things Bitty hated: being called kid was up there. "That nickname doesn’t do it for me," he said tartly, straightening up since the guy had pulled out.  
  
He jumped when a hand smacked his ass. "You’re a little feisty, aren’t you? Bend back over, kid."  
  
Before Bitty could protest the name again, the guy pushed him back down with a big hand. "I’ll get ya off, no worries."  
  
When he tilted his head to the side, he saw the guy pick up his beer off the coffee table. Apparently, their hook-up had interrupted a drinking session. But when the guy moved out of his view, Bitty didn’t hear the sounds of someone drinking.  
  
Instead, he felt cool glass pressed against his rim. He gasped as the guy thrust the bottle into his ass. It was a stretch compared to the guy’s cock, but smaller than other things Bitty had played with in his own room. Once he realized what was happening and relaxed, it slid in pretty easy. "There. You play with that while I get what you really want."  
  
Reaching back, Bitty felt around until he could grab the neck of the bottle. At first, he meant to pull it out. He should be outraged this guy had just shoved a beer bottle into his ass like he’d be into that. Except part of Bitty was thrilled that this guy somehow looked and him and knew that what Bitty was really good for was getting fucked by things. There was very little in his dorm room he hadn’t fucked at some point. He’d even managed to get the doorknob in himself once, and wasn’t that a thrill, worrying about what might happen if someone knocked.  
  
So Bitty fucked himself with the bottle, like the man had said to do. He whimpered a little as he thrust it in hard and fast. The glass glided smoothly in and out due to the lube in his ass, but there was no yield to it. You were supposed to use a gentle hand with glass, but that wasn’t what Bitty wanted. He wanted to be very aware that it was a bottle he was fucking himself with. Not a tapered toy shaped for pleasure, but a bottle. A half-used one, beer spilling down the backs of his legs.  
  
He was so lost in it that he hadn’t noticed the man had returned until he grabbed Bitty’s shoulders and threw him backward onto the ottoman. Luckily, the bottle fell out.  
  
It took a few seconds for his vision to reorient, and then Bitty saw the aluminum bat the guy was holding. It was much bigger than his hockey stick.  
  
Bitty blamed being all excited from the beer bottle. That was why he reached down to hold himself open instead of saying no like a sensible person. He watched with big eyes as the man dipped the bat into a can of Crisco, rubbed it in good. He slathered Bitty’s hole with it using two fingers that easily fit inside.  
  
Then the tip of the bat was pushing against his asshole. It was too wide to just go in, but the man wiggled it around, rocked it back and forth, and slowly it eased in. The entire insertion went like that, the man pushing it a bit deeper, thrusting it a little until Bitty relaxed more, then pushing it further and further.  
  
This was the fullness he’d been searching for. He didn’t even know why he looked for guys with big cocks on Grindr when baseball bats existed. He was going to go out and buy one on the way home. He already had the Crisco.   
  
It was uncomfortable, but he could keep his neck lifted enough to watch what was happening. And the crick was worth it when he realized he could see the bulge of the bat through his stomach. He saw each thrust, the tip moving past the edge of his ribcage, and that’s when he finally came, his twitching cock shooting come over that beautiful bulge.  
  
He almost came again when the guy ripped the bat out, the sudden clenching of his rectum feeling like an orgasm itself.  
  
Before he’d caught his breath, the guy had dropped his clothes in the mess on his chest. "Okay, kid. I got things to do."  
  
There was a pleasant fog rattling through his brain as he stumbled into his clothes. He was actually glad he’d worn underwear for once, because he could feel himself leaking lube. Maybe he wouldn't stain his shorts before he made it home.  
  
"It was nice," he said politely as he left. Bitty honestly meant it.  
  
The guy stared at him like he had two heads while he closed the door.


End file.
